


We Love A Lot, So We Only Lose A Little

by lexterminate



Series: Love Never Wanted Me, But I Took It Anyway [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Slayer Trash, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, What are feelings?, and neither do they, hey look actual smut, i don't know what's happening anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexterminate/pseuds/lexterminate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Murphy says makes Faith want him, and it's nothing like she's ever felt before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Love A Lot, So We Only Lose A Little

Faith stared at him, not backing down. “I told you that was none of your business.”  

Murphy stared back, unfazed. She couldn’t do much else, short of killing him, that would surprise him. “And I said that it was,” he countered. 

“Joke’s on you, I’m nobody,” she said, “I’m just a girl.” The dark-haired girl shrugged.  

He watched her, standing there looking like she was anything but ordinary. Murphy shook his head. “I don’t believe you. You’re more than that, I can tell.” 

“Maybe, but I’m nothing special. Never was,” she admitted. “It’s just a job.” 

“So does that make you a vampire hunter?” He asked, tilting his head as she started to laugh.  

“ _Slayer_. Vampire slayer,” Faith corrected.  

“Hunter. Slayer. Sounds the same to me,” Murphy told her.  

“It’s not. I’m not Van Helsing,” the slayer said.  

“ _So who are you?_ ” He asked.  

“ _The Chosen One_.  Into every generation, a slayer is born; one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the slayer.” Faith explained, saying the whole speech and seeing Murphy’s eyes go wide and dilate. He clearly hadn’t heard it a thousand times. 

“How can you think you’re not special?” His brows knitted in confusion wondering how someone with a title like the Chosen One could be anything other than special. 

The girl smiled sadly, “I’m not. The real Chosen One… her name’s Buffy. I’m just, the second… the back-up, the other Chosen.” 

“Two Chosen? But you said there was only one,” Murphy questioned.  

“Fluke in the system? Buffy died, but she came back. I was meant to replace her, but since she’s alive, officially she’s still the slayer, i’m just _a slayer_ , and I’m not the only one anymore. There’s lots of others who came after us, but that’s a long story. Save the world type stuff.” 

He thought about what she said, about who Buffy might be and all the other slayers who might exist, but they didn’t seem to matter. They weren’t here; they didn’t help him back up when Spike knocked him down. “You're special, Faith. , You’re more than just _a slayer_ or one of the chosen two. You’re like no one I’ve ever met, and...” he told her. “You saved my life.” 

Something about the way he said it was so matter-of-fact, like it was the only thing he really believed. She hadn’t done anything special, nothing more than common human kindness, but he was looking at her like she kept the Earth in orbit, like she was the only thing keeping the planet and everyone on it from flying into the Sun.  Murphy smiled at her. He was still dirty and a gross mess, but he seemed different somehow.  

Faith moved to the bed and without a word straddled the boy’s waist with her knees, taking his face in her hands and pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss. He gasped, his nose sending pain signals to his brain as he tried to kiss her back. It seemed like everything was going fuzzy again, but for an entirely different reason.  

“Faith—“ he started to say when she pulled back to take off her shirt.  

“Shut up, Murphy,” the slayer stopped him, dropping her shirt to the floor before pulling off his. Murphy wouldn’t speak again, but the prospect of whatever this was was so overwhelming; he couldn’t help but get swept up in it. 

This time, he kissed her, his fingers tangling in her hair, trying to make this moment last. He didn’t know what this was; pity sex or actual lust or something else entirely, but he didn’t want it to be fleeting. He wanted this to linger in his thoughts because this girl was like a dream. If he didn’t hold on to her, she just might fade away. If this was it, he wanted to remember it. 

Faith hadn’t been expecting the kiss and she immediately melted into it, reacting on pure instinct. It was all heat and passion, sensations like synapses popping as her thoughts became colors and sounds turned to static. The moment she could breathe again, she grabbed his wrists, moving his hands to her waist, making it very clear that she was the one in control. Murphy wasn’t going to argue with that. He was just happy that this was actually happening.  

It didn’t take long before the rest of their clothes were scattered on the floor, with Murphy on his back as Faith touched him. He was already rock hard and leaking pre-cum, but she was using her hands and mouth to give him just enough to feel it, but not enough to send him over the edge. When she stopped, ripping open a condom and putting it on, he whimpered at the loss of her mouth, but anticipating what was coming.  

The slayer lowered herself slowly onto his cock, a soft moan escaping as she got fully seated. Murphy’s breathing was heavy, already feeling it as Faith began to rock her hips, grinding down on him hard. She quickly found a rhythm that was both fast and rough. The bruised boy was feeling more than a little pain, but the pleasure was intense and dizzying. He groaned loudly, his fingernails pressing into her hips, as she pushed down on his chest, pinching a nipple between her fingers. He wouldn’t last much longer.  

The boy bucked his hips as the brown-haired girl ground down on him. He slid his hands up higher up her waist, gripping her hard before he rolled, flipping them, so he was on top of her. He began to thrust, hard and deep, holding his balance with one hand while the other found her breast, kneading it and flicking the nipple with his thumb.  

Faith would never have predicted Murphy to challenge her control, but she could feel her orgasm building, too far gone to care too much. Her skin felt like fire, like it should have turned her to ashes. He found the spot inside her, pressing into it with every thrust. She came apart with a loud moan that made the boy grin, as his own orgasm followed hers. His hips stuttered and he shook before slowly pulling out of her, feeling boneless.  

“Guess I’m not the only banshee, huh?” Murphy asked as he tried to catch his breath. His adrenaline high was starting to wear off though, and the pain in his ribs and his nose, really his entire body was seeping back in with what seemed like renewed fervor. “Fuck,” he cursed under his breath as he tried to find space to lay down and Faith climbed over him to start getting dressed again. 

 “Careful, Murph. You know, I can kick your ass again if I want,” She shot back at him as she pulled her shirt back on. When she finally looked at him, he was on his back, trying not to shift too much and cause himself more pain. Her face became one of concern. “Hey, are you okay? You want another pain pill?”  

“Yeah, thanks,” he said, pushing himself back into a sitting position while she brought him the pill and some water. He swallowed the pill dry, but then chased it down with the whole glass of water. His head was spinning, both from the overexertion of having sex with Faith and from what it meant, if it meant anything at all.  

He picked up his old spongebob boxers and put them back on before pulling the shirt Faith had given back over his bruised chest and stomach. It didn’t seem worth it putting the jeans back on considering what had happened. 

“You should get some more rest,” the slayer told him. She didn’t want to talk about it and he guessed she wouldn’t ever want to. He didn’t think she was a girl who would ever settle down, who only saw sex as a means of getting off. Murphy had a similar philosophy usually, although he’d only been with a few other people. Faith was different though, but he couldn’t ever believe he was different too.  

“Right. I’ll do that,” he agreed, knowing that he definitely needed it. He laid back down and closed his eyes. She was all he could think about as he drifted off to sleep. 

Watching him, the brown-haired girl felt confused. She didn’t get attached to people, especially the one’s she barely knew.  _That wasn’t supposed to mean anything, so why did feel so much like it meant everything._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: http://johnmurfucked.tumblr.com 
> 
> I plan to keep writing this, but I'd love to hear from you. Let me know what you think, what you'd like to see.


End file.
